News
Diet * Most relevant facts on Sporting Goods & Recreation * Michelle Obama’s Agenda Includes Healthful Eating (New York Times) * Western diet to blame for 35% of heart attacks (CBC) * Western diet 'raises heart risk' (BBC) * Fast Food Hits Mediterranean; a Diet Succumbs (New York Times) * Low-carb? Low-fat? Study finds calories count more (Yahoo) * New documentary 'Food, Inc.' offers troubling view of American food industry (Yahoo News) * Adding a Big Dash of ‘Health’ to Low-Carbohydrate Diets (New York Times) * Docu exposes disturbing truth about U.S. food supply (Yahoo News) * How the Food Makers Captured Our Brains (New York Times) * Animal fats pancreas cancer link (BBC) * Study: Lots of red meat increases mortality risk (AP) * Death link to too much red meat (BBC) * Eating Red And Processed Meat Associated With Increased Risk Of Death (Science Daily) * Want to live longer? Cut back on red meat (CNN) * Going Ape (BBC) * Diet reduces heart attacks, strokes (Yahoo Health) * Save Money: Try This Healthy Meat Substitute (Yahoo Health) * Putting Meat Back in Its Place (New York Times) * Meat 'ups prostate cancer risk' (BBC) * Vegetarian and Vegan Diet (Medicine.net) * Diet Affects Diversity Of Microbes In Human Gut, And In Turn, Colon Cancer Risk (Science Daily) * Are You Eating Too Much Salt? (ABC) * Charity seeks end to lunchbox ham (BBC) * Death link to too much red meat (BBC) * Children's lunchboxes 'unhealthy' (BBC) * 'Meat intake cut' on cancer fears (BBC) * Red meat 'ups breast cancer risk' (BBC) * Red meat link to breast cancers (BBC) * Red meat 'linked to cancer risk' (BBC) * Less meat 'means a longer life' (BBC) * Vegetarian diet 'cuts heart risk' (BBC) * Federal study shows mercury in fish widespread (AP) * Low-carb diets 'damage arteries' (BBC) * Heart group: Cut back — way back — on extra sugar (AP) * New Targets in the Fat Fight: Soda and Juice (NYT) * NYC asks food manufacturers to cut salt content (AP) * Citing Hazard, New York Says Hold the Salt (NYT) * The 10 most important nutrition stories of the last two decades (CNN) * Mediterranean diet can stave off need for diabetes drugs (CNN) * Rein in deadly salt in food supply: report (CBC) * Proposed Tax on Sugary Beverages Debated (NYT) * Why we eat too much, and how to get control (CNN) * Depression link to processed food (BBC) * The 7 foods experts won't eat (Yahoo Shine) * When unhealthy foods hijack overeaters' brains (Newsvine) * Fall for 10 healthy autumn edibles (Yahoo Health) * Veggies in Pregnancy Lowers Child's Diabetes Risk (MedicineNet) * What Soft Drinks are Doing to Your Body (Yahoo Health) * Gerber toddler meal too salty: stroke group (CBC News) * Mediterranean Diet May Lower Risk of Brain Damage That Causes Thinking Problems (SD) * Mediterranean diet may help prevent dementia, study says (CNN) * Study: High-fat diets raise stroke risk in women (ND) * 'Good fat' cuts heart risk by a fifth, study shows (BBC) * Diets may determine dementia risk (BBC) * White bread, rice, and other carbs boost heart disease risk in women (BBC) * Well-done meat doubles bladder cancer risk (BBC) * School Lunches Are a Threat to National Security (ABC) * Meat, Especially If It's Well Done, May Increase Risk of Bladder Cancer (SD) * How crash diets harm your health (CNN) * Too much salt: Report urges FDA to force rollback (NV) * F.D.A. Is Urged to Set Limits for Levels of Salt in Food (NYT) * Sweet tooth? Here's news hard to live with (CNN) * Eating nuts can lower cholesterol, say experts (BBC) * TV Food Advertisements Promote Imbalanced Diets, Study Finds (SD) * Asthma risk 'linked to burgers' (BBC) * High meat diet 'linked to early periods' (BBC) * Brown rice instead of white may lower diabetes risk (CNN) * Fast food 'fuelling Asia diabetes boom' (BBC) * Kellogg's announces cut in sugar in its cereals (BBC) * Western Diet Populates Kids' Stomachs With Bad Bacteria (MN) * Pancreatic Cancers Use Fructose, Common in the Western Diet, to Fuel Their Growth (SD) * Pregnant moms who overeat could make obese babies (Yahoo Health) * Obesity Rates Still Rising (MN) * Solving the world's hunger and obesity crises together (CNN) * Eating Berries May Activate the Brain's Natural Housekeeper for Healthy Aging (SD) * Food binge may cause long-term body fat increase (BBC) * Consuming Vegetables Linked to Decreased Breast Cancer Risk in African-American Women (SD) * Call for mandatory salt curbs (BBC) * While Warning About Fat, U.S. Pushes Cheese Sales (NYT) * Less Salt in Teenagers' Diet May Improve Heart Health in Adulthood (SD) * The bottom-line diet: Eat less (CNN) Fitness * New Year's resolution: Have more sex (CNN) * Too much TV may mean earlier death (CNN) * Starting physical exercise after 50 beneficial (Yahoo News: AFP) * Dancing for fitness: Does it really work? (HubPages) * Prevention: Gains From Exercise After Heart Attack Are Lost if Exercise Stops (New York Times) * Japan, Seeking Trim Waists, Measures Millions (New York Times) * Hint of Hope as Child Obesity Rate Hits Plateau (New York Times) * You Name It, and Exercise Helps It (New York Times) * Obesity Holds Steady for Poor Preschoolers (Medicine.net) * Exercise During Pregnancy Keeps Newborn Size Normal (MedicineNet) * Working parents' children unfit (BBC) * Survival of the fittest: exercise 'can fight ageing' (BBC) * Exercise can extend survival even in 'oldest old' (AP) * Study finds 1 in 5 obese among 4-year-olds (Newsvine) * First lady: Childhood obesity fight is about fitness, not looks (CNN) * How to fight childhood obesity in 3 steps (CNN) * Obese children show signs of heart disease (BBC) * Baby Fat May Not Be So Cute After All (NYT) * Brazil health minister prescribes more sex (MSNBC) * 'Green' exercise quickly 'boosts mental health' (BBC) * Oregon has lowest rate of childhood obesity (Newsvine) * Michelle Obama's Plan to End Childhood Obesity Epidemic (Medicine.net) * Cancer? More exercise, not less, may be best (CNN) * New study shows Brazil losing battle of the bulge (Yahoo Health) * Get moving: Cancer survivors urged to exercise (Yahoo Health) * Obesity Rates Keep Rising, Troubling Health Officials (NYT) * Arthritis patients 'may benefit from weight training' (BBC) * Increase your flexibility and improve your life (CNN) * Walking 'could ward off dementia and mental decline' (BBC) * Leisure-time exercise 'reduces depression risk' (BBC) * Palin's reckless views on obesity (CNN) * Half of Europeans are overweight, a report shows (BBC) * From HCG Diets to Shake Weights: Fitness Trends in Review (Yahoo) * Fifth 'end primary school obese' (BBC) * UK among Europe's unhealthiest nations (BBC) * How Physical Fitness May Promote School Success (NYT) * Ways to Avoid Sitting All Day (RunnersWorld) Health * 10 Health Habits That Will Help You Live to 100 (Yahoo Health) * Cure for cancer just might be prevention (Globe and Mail) * Clean living way to beat cancer (BBC) * The 20 Worst Foods in America (Yahoo) * Vitamins 'undo exercise efforts' (BBC) * Keep working 'to avoid dementia' (BBC) * Maynard stifled in debut, drops decision in Auburn Fight Night main event (Yahoo Sports) * Walking, biking to work linked with better fitness (Yahoo News/AP) * Centenarian Tips (Yahoo Health) * Report: Tips on creating fat-fighting communities (AP) * Lifestyle Changes Cut Breast Cancer Risk (Medicine.net) * Secrets of women with healthy hearts (CNN) * Group exercise 'boosts happiness' (BBC) * Smoking bans 'cut heart attacks' (BBC) * Study: Bad economy may be good for your health (CNN) * How to Live to 100 (Yahoo Health) * Commentary: A fat tax is a healthy idea (CNN) * Complete retirement 'bad for you' (BBC) * Dirt can be good for children, say scientists (BBC) * Did Americans get any healthier over past decade? (AP) * Report: About 40 Percent Of Cancers Can Be Prevented With Lifestyle Changes, Vaccines (DP) * Bad habits can age you by 12 years, study suggests (NV) * 'Long-term harm' of too much TV for toddlers (BBC) * Why Skin Cancer Is on the Rise (Live Science) * Why are food allergies on the rise? (CNN) * Large waist size linked to 'higher risk of death' (BBC) * Study: More U.S. girls starting puberty early (CNN) * Fixing a World That Fosters Fat (NYT) * Trying to lose weight? Drink more water (CNN) * U.S. Smoking Rate Still Stuck at 1 in 5 Adults (CBS) * Heavy smokers 'at increased risk of dementia' (BBC) * Why Sisterly Chats Make People Happier (NYT) * Everyday chemicals may be harming kids, panel told (CNN) * Alcohol 'more harmful than heroin' (BBC) * 5 Scary Cancer Questions, Answered (Yahoo) * Cigarette Giants in Global Fight on Tighter Rules (NYT) * Marijuana Smokers Who Start Early Are at Greatest Risk, Study Finds (NYT) * Passive smoking 'kills 600,000' worldwide (BBC) * EU bans bisphenol A chemical from babies' bottles (BBC) * Excess weight shortens lifespan (CNN) * Day care babies: More infections now, fewer later (CNN) * Surgeon General report: Tobacco smoke does immediate damage (CNN) * Health kick 'reverses cell ageing' (BBC) * Hypnotherapy 'Virtual Gastric Banding' (JFC) Category:Diet Category:Fitness Category:Health